


only skin

by redapplecigarettes (thatpeargirl)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeargirl/pseuds/redapplecigarettes
Summary: snippets in the life of former deputy jane palmer and jacob seed.





	1. tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic (drabble) i've written in years but far cry...far cry...
> 
> follow me on tumblr @queensroad

The first time she sees it is, of course, the first time she sees him shirtless. She’s seen him covered with the white cotton of a t-shirt even in the burning Montana summer, the thin texture clingy with sweat and revealing Jacob’s broad chest. But even with the skintight cloth, it doesn’t reveal the image emblazoned on his chest. 

She been in his private room in the bunker many times by now, their relationship known to even the newest followers of Eden’s Gate. Jacob isn’t one to take chances, ensuring that none of the others approach her and his territorialism is no small part of that.

But this is the first time she’s been on his cot, a simple structure only slightly more luxurious than one would find in the military. Jacob is on top of her, one thigh between her legs as she slowly grinds against it. Jacob sucks lazy, drugging kisses into her neck while he pushes her shirt up, his hands spanning the expanse of her back. She tries to catch his shoulder to press her lips against it but he is being especially giving tonight.

Eventually he pushes himself up onto his knees, his eyes half lidded as he gazes down at her. She fists her hands in the henley he is wearing, attempting to push it up. He pauses for a moment before crossing his arms at his waist and pulling it over his head. Her mouth goes dry. 

She knew he had a sturdy build, but seeing him shirtless for the first time has her speechless. He has the faintest outline of a six-pack gone soft with age. Scars cover him, bites from Judges in training. There’s even a scar from a bullet that hit him in the abdomen. But what draws her attention is the black scratchings on his left pec, the simplest depiction of what was his dog tag from when he served in the military. The lines have become blown out from the years that have passed and it is clearly done in John’s hand, but it is a good job. 

She insistently nudges him to switch places with her so he lays flat on the cot. He goes begrudgingly, not used to being in the submissive position. They exchange kisses, his tongue in her mouth as he regains control despite his position beneath her. She pulls back and for a split second he chases her and she grins at the look on his face when he realizes she has noticed. She kisses down his neck before lifting her head and places her lips right against his tattoo. 

She feels him still and she flicks her eyes up to see him staring up at the ceiling, his eyes half-focused. Slowly she touches her tongue to the center of the tattoo and his hand shoots up to grip the roots of her hair. She carefully traces the outline of the tattoo and Jacob lets out a shuddery breath before bringing her face back to his. He presses his lips to hers, once, twice and then places her head on his chest. The left side of her face is right against the ink and she can feel the steady beat of his heart against her cheek.  


	2. a moment of contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jacob is a creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @queensroad

She was so small.

That shouldn’t have been Jacob’s first thought when he saw the tape. He had noticed her body before, when she had come for his brother - his Father. He had guessed she stood at a diminutive 5’3”, her neck craning to watch Joseph as he recited his lines for the law enforcement that had arrived. Her figure was hidden in the green uniform of Hope County’s Sheriff’s Department, preventing him from getting a good idea of her physique. 

Her blue eyes had barely flickered at Jacob as he approached to stand behind the podium along with John and Faith, but the tick in her jaw showed her frustration with the proceedings. Jacob had watched Joseph’s performances many times before, often times tuning out the words during the endless sermons; but it wasn’t until that moment as he stood before the young brunette’s cool eyes that he felt foolish to be there, on the side of Eden’s Gate. He remembered how quickly he had shaken his head to get rid of the thoughts, reminding himself this was  _Joseph_ and Joseph had _saved him._ But still her eyes had stared.

Even when she - Jane, Jane was her name he told himself now - had torn her way across John and the girl Faith’s homes, he couldn’t help himself from thinking about the curve of her neck and her blue eyes. Each time he had gotten the radio from Joseph telling him John and Faith had been locked away in their bunkers unable to get out, keys stolen - their devoted followers slaughtered, his respect for her had grown; so had his attraction. He knew she was coming for him next and the anticipation that skittered over his skin was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in years.

He knew as soon as she stepped foot into the Whitetail Mountains. Jacob had cameras everywhere and even without them, he had his foot soldiers who reported everything back to him. As soon as the first channel went quiet he knew she had arrived, taking the first of what would be countless of his men down. It irked him; he never let anything truly get under his skin these days, yet the itch under his skin reminded him of the hours he had spent drilling his men until they were nothing but killing machines and yet she had taken them down as though they were mosquitoes buzzing by her ear. 

But when he sees the first video of Jane taking out an outpost, that annoying itch grows into another kind of itch entirely. Jane has changed out of the green deputy’s outfit she had worn when he first saw her. She now wears a white tank top and jeans, her combat boots caked in blood, mud and grass. It’s the first good look Jacob has gotten at her and he finds himself shifting in his seat as the one of the straps of her top slides off her slim shoulder. Her more revealing clothing shows him she is thin. He somehow finds himself unsurprised to see she has a cougar with her, who she sends in first to take down the men in front of the alarms. Afterwards, she and another girl, face hidden by a hood, creep in and silently slaughter every man in the outpost with their bows and knives before the men suspect a thing. 

As all of Jacob’s men lay dead, Jane loots the place quickly as Hope citizens crawl out of the woods to take back their lodge. But Jane isn’t done. 

After speaking briefly to a woman selling ammo, Jane leaves the girl with the hood, crawling up into the densely wooded area behind the lodge. Jacob knows immediately what she is doing and sits back in his chair, even knowing the video he is watching is a recording and has already happened. 

He watches as the woman arrives at the tree, planting her booted feet on branch after branch until she is face to face with the camera. He has a split second to observe her before she begins speaking and catches himself staring at her lips, bitten bloody by her own teeth. But it’s when she makes eye contact that his hand slips to his groin, pressing against the erection insistently growing against his fatigues. He sees a bead of sweat slip from her hair line into the dip between her breasts and she opens her mouth and says one sentence before the camera goes black.

“I’m coming to kill you, Jacob.”

Jacob shoves himself away from the desk with the computer and struggles with his belt and zipper before easing his cock out, his left index finger already running up the vein on the bottom. He leans his head back against the back of the chair and shivers, his right hand gripping his erection at the base and slowly sliding up to the tip. He almost spits into his hand but precum has already started to leak from the tip and he runs his thumb over it, gathering the wetness and spreading the entirety of it over his cock. 

He tries to pretend his callused hands are smaller, softer as he jacks off, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the small room where he sleeps. He feels a tightening at the base of his spine - he pictures her bloody lips, with indentations made by  _his_  teeth and he’s  _so_  close -

He smacks his hand on the keyboard, barely cognizant of what keys he’s pressing and her sweet voice fills the air again:

“I’m coming - Jacob. I’m coming - “

And before he knows it he’s spending himself, semen hitting the ground and when he looks up he sees a drop has landed on the monitor, on Jane’s face in endless cycle. Jacob takes a deep breath and hits the space bar and Jane’s face is frozen, her lips in a pout and her eyes directly on the camera. 

Jacob takes a shuddering breath. And saves the video file.


	3. the taste of love is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @queensroad

It wasn’t the first time Jacob had woken Jane up with kisses, his face nuzzled between her breasts as he presses his lips against her sternum over and over. His arm was wrapped around her waist with one leg thrown over her own. She giggles as she blinks the sleep from her eyes, shoving playfully at Jacob’s head, trying to escape the scratch of his beard on her chest exposed by the low cut of her tank top. 

Jacob chuckles deeply and lifts his head to look her in the eyes. He stretches to meet her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth while she cups his face with her hands and hums happily. This is their morning ritual. Jane expects Jacob to rise after that, but instead he flips them on the king-sized bed, allowing Jane to straddling his hips. The blanket hangs off her shoulders like a cape.

“Late start today?” Jane asks, leaning forward to rest her hands on Jacob’s chest. 

Jacob hums as he cups Jane’s breasts and smooths his hands down her body to rest on her hips. “It’s Smythe’s day,” he answers. Ever since Jane had moved into Jacob’s bunker with him two month’s ago, Jacob had begun to delegate a few of the responsibilities of the Veteran’s Center in order to allow him more time to spend with Jane as well as more time to work with Joseph, John and Faith on expanding Eden’s Gate. 

“I thought Smythe worked on Monday’s,” Jane comments, shifting as Jacob grabs her asscheek with his right hand.

“They could all use more work,” is all Jacob says, annoyed she’s has another man’s name in her mouth in  _their_  bed, as he lifts her physically and sets her back down so her pajama-clad heat is pressed right on top of his half-hard cock. Jane gasps immediately as the cloth of her pants rubs against her clit, moisture gushing into her underwear. Jane’s eyes are closed, her hands clenching and unclenching in Jacob’s undershirt as Jacob grabs hold of her hips and guides on her how to move forward and back, up and down.

Jacob’s mouth waters as he watches Jane learn the motions. She’s never done this before, never been on top of him besides the times she’s chased her pleasure innocently against the meat of his thigh fully dressed and the one time he let his guard down and let her lick at the tattoo on his chest.

Her chin tilts up and each small grunt that escapes her lips causes his cock to twitch. Just as her hips begin to jerk out of control, he lifts her into the air and flips their positions. He grins at her crying whines as he settles between her legs, rutting against her a few times, the crotch of his boxers wet from their combined arousal. 

Jane seems unable to silence herself, hiccuping moans escaping her over and over again as Jacob teethes at her collarbones and his fingers shove her pajama pants and underwear down her legs and off the bed. He briefly lifts his head away from her to pull her shirt over her head and divest himself of his own clothes. 

She immediately curls herself around him, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms curling around his neck. His cock notches into her heat and the breath she was holding hisses out from between her teeth. Jacob threads his fingers into her hair, roughly positioning her head so he can push his tongue between her teeth, twisting it with hers until all she can taste is the woodsmoke that he always seems to carry with him. 

As Jacob thrusts against her, Jane tries to position herself so his hardness will slip farther into her. Not only have they never had sex before but Jane is a virgin at that and they are both all too aware of this. Every time Jane thrusts up, Jacob moves away with a chuckle until Jane twists her head away from him with a huff. Jacob lifts his head away with a smirk and grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Impatient this morning, aren’t you, rabbit?”

Jane ignores the bait and says simply, “I’m ready.”

This is the first time Jane has said this and Jacob knows she is serious. His smirk drops and he leans forward to press his lips against hers. He meets her eyes again, giving her a chance to change her mind. When she doesn’t, he kisses his way down her body, tongue poking out to meet skin with each touch. 

When he reaches her cunt, he throws her legs over his shoulders before spreading her lips to get a better look. This, this he has done countless times by now but like each time before Jane shyly squirms in place as he stares. He lets her writhe for a few moments before he grabs her hips to hold her in place. 

“You’re dripping, honey. And it’s all for me. All this since you woke up, just for me. I think i’m the luckiest man alive, don’t you?” When she doesn’t answer, he reaches up and tweaks a nipple and she squeals and nods. “That’s right. I want you to know you make me the luckiest man alive.” He dips a finger into her warmth, gathering her wetness and places it in his mouth, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. When she can’t watch anymore, her face bright red, he buries his face between her legs, giving her a smack on the bottom.

Her thighs tighten around his ears at once. His tongue dives through the slickness of her folds over and over again, until tears start to leak from the corners of her eyes. It is only then that he takes her neglected clit lightly between his teeth and laves it with tongue. Jane’s hips come almost entirely off the bed at the contact, even with Jacob’s hands still on her hips. 

“Jake - “ she gasps.

He hums, the vibration running through her and she tugs insistently at the hair on his head. He gives her clit a few more licks before lifting his head and grinning, his beard wet with her. Jacob slowly climbs up her body to kiss her and she hesitates slightly at the slick on his face. 

“So shy all of the sudden? You weren’t so timid yesterday when you had my cum dripping off your lips.” Jacob laughs at the red blooming on her face again as she acquiesces to his kisses, his thumb still playing with the bud between her legs. She pulls away, gasping, and Jacob continues to press kisses along her jaw down to her neck.

“Jake, I need you now. I want you now. I love you so much.”

Lips still pressed against her neck, Jacob reaches over to the bedside table to pull out a foil package. He takes his hands off her for a moment to tear it open and slip the condom onto his erection. It’s in this moment that the realness of the situation presses itself onto Jane and she lays her head back, eyes closed. Jacob cups her face, his eyes looking into hers and presses a murmured “I love you” onto her lips with his own. 

With that, he begins to push his erection into her. She’s tight, so tight, but he’s prepared her so well this morning and so many morning before that he slides in the majority of the way with no problem. It’s with the last few inches that her nails dig into his back and he relishes that pain, pain to match hers. He watches her reaction to know when to move. She’s breathing heavily and there’s a bead of sweat on her forehead that he wants to lick off, but he waits for her cue. 

After a few moments, she gives a jerky nod and Jacob pulls all the way out and thrusts back in. Her tightness and heat around him have him desperate and when she tightens her legs around him, her inner muscles rippling, he damn near loses his mind. He starts thrusting wildly, only coherent enough to recognize that Jane is crying out in pleasure and not pain. He realizes the grip he has on her, one hand on her ass and one in her hair must be painful and he raises his hands to grab the headboard of the bed, already thumping in a regular pattern against the bedroom wall.

His head had been hanging above hers as he thrusts into her, foreheads touching, but as her cries become high and higher pitched, she grabs his face with both hands and smashes their lips together, their tongues messily meeting each other. 

Content with their mouths together again, Jane does something Jacob never expected: taking one hand from his face, she rests her hand for a moment on his tattered back before lightly tracing a symbol with her index finger. It takes him a moment to recognize what it is through the haze of sexual ecstacy but soon he realizes: it’s a heart.

His hips stutter at that and a second later he’s cumming, a dry groan making its way from his throat. For a moment he lays on top of her, both stunned by the force of his orgasm and ashamed of the fact that he couldn’t make her come first. That voice of doubt that’s always been in the back of his mind is there reminding him that he’s 47 and she’s 24 and how long can he keep up with her and and and....

But he immediately feels her still thrusting ignorantly against him and he needs to take care of his girl, even with his half-hard cock still inside her. 

He pulls out of her and she whines and grabs for him, but he’s not going anywhere. He holds three fingers up for her and she dutifully licks them before he pushes them into her slowly, still giving her time to adjust to these intrusions. It’s not that same as his cock, but it’s something for her to tighten against and that’s what she does. He plays with her clit mercilessly with his index finger and thumb, overstimulating it and then ignoring until all she can say is “Jake, Jake, Jake” and then finally he lets her cum.

He’s seen her come before, on his tongue and even on his fingers like this, but knowing he had his cock in her moments before makes this time exceptional. Another tear falls from her eye and she’s louder than she’s ever been. He takes her into his arms as she quiets and she twines her legs with his. 

He doesn’t know how to bring up what happened earlier, but she doesn’t seem concerned. When she does talk, all she asks is:

“Can we do that again?” And he can’t help but kiss her.


End file.
